Have you ever been so in love?
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Shinobu writes about Keitaro in her diary. Read it for yourself. (It's a songfic too)


(My first Love Hina fic. Wonder how it will go…It's from Shinobu's point.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina.

Have You Ever Been In Love?

Song By: Celine Dion

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?_

Diary,

Keitaro, your name is so lovely. When I hear that word I can die. I will die and go to heaven. Then I will watch you from the sky. But, I am still on earth. I still watch you from that corner. I feel jealousy when you and Naru are tangled. I feel jealousy when you are with someone else and both are having fun. This means…I'm in love.

- Shinobu

_Have you ever walked on air, ever  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?_

Diary, 

My diary is the key. It holds all my secrets of you! (Keitaro) Yes, you! You're famous! *Sighs* But…in your eyes…I'm not famous. I'm just a little kid who went out on a date with you. Keitaro, what should I do? Please…just tell me.

-Shinobu

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?_

Diary,

Quietly, I sneak closer to the room where Keitaro sleeps. Without any hesitation I open the door. 

"Shinobu!"

It's Naru! I slam the door shut and take off. What if she saw me? What would she say? Damnit, what am I going to do? WHAM. I had just run into Haruka. 

"Gee Shinobu, where are you going?" Haruka asked eyeing me. 

"Bathroom!" I tried to run but Naru had grabbed my collar.

"Shinobu! What were-" Naru noticed Haruka and smiled weakly. "Hi,"

"Yeah…okay…I'll be going." Haruka stated as she walked off. Naru glared at me. 

"What were you doing?" She hissed. 

I blushed. "Bathroom…"

"The bathroom isn't in Keitaro's room," The grip around my collar tightens. 

"I got lost,"

Naru glared. She wasn't happy. What was I going to do? I love Keitaro and I want to be with him forever. 

"Naru? Shinobu?" 

Both of us turned around to see…oh great…Keitaro. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Of course!" I slipped out of Naru's grip and bowed. "Night!" Quickly, I took off. 

- Shinobu

_The time I spent waiting for something_

_That was heaven sent_

_When you find it don't let go_

_I know…_

Diary,

Well, I can't say much now. Naru and Keitaro are off at school. I should be there instead of Naru. Why can't I be her? Instead I'm this little girl…I had being called that…anyway I'm here writing to you. Gosh, I need something new to do. But…whom can I complain to? I'm blabbing on again. Well, I'll talk to you again. I'm going to go talk a walk. Maybe that will clear my mind. 

- Shinobu

_Have you ever said a prayer?_

_And found that it was answered_

_All my hope that has been restored_

_I ain't looking anymore_

_Have you ever been so in love?_

Diary,

I wished on a shooting star. I wished for Sempai to be with me instead of Naru. …I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a loser it's just that I feel so much jealousy. I don't know what to do. If this is how love is…I'm not sure I like it. 

- Shinobu

_Some place that you ain't leavin'_

_Somewhere you gonna stay_

_When you finally found the meanin' _

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Diary,

I can't help but remember what Keitaro told me. When he told me he loved Naru. I swear my heart broke into a million pieces. How could he do that? Though I did give him a little kiss and pretending everything was okay, but it really wasn't. I cried the rest of the night and didn't talk to Naru. Life is tough. 

- Shinobu

_The time I spent waiting for something_

_That was heaven sent_

_When you find it don't let go_

_I know…_

Diary,

The pages are running out. I didn't notice that I have drawn so many pictures of what it would be like for Sempai and I to go on dates. Well, here's what happened today:

I lay on the couch, and started to doze off.

 "Shinobu?"

I put a pillow over my head. Why were people bugging me? Can't they see I'm tired?

"Shinobu!"

"WHAT?" I yelled sitting up but to my luck I saw Keitaro. He looked a little terrified. Oops… 

"Eh, hey Sempai. Bad, nightmare, yeah, that's it..."

He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "It's okay. We all have that."

HE'S SO DAMN CUTE! I blushed and nodded.

"I just wanted to give you this," He reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a small dictionary. I raised a brow as he handed it to me. "I used this when I was studying…so ya know, I want you to have it."

A dictionary? That's it? Why? WHY SEMPAI? Can't you give me yourself instead of a pathetic dictionary? WHY ME?

"Er-Shinobu?" 

"Huh?"

"The dictionary,"

"Oh yeah! Thanks so much Sempai! I will use it forever! I will sit there and think of you every time I open the pages."

"Uh…okay…cool I guess. Later Shinobu!" He waved and walked outside. 

Damnit, I made a fool of myself. Who is out to get me? 

- Shinobu

_Have you ever been in love?_

_You could touch the moonlight_

_You can even reach the stars_

_Doesn't matter near or far_

_Have you ever been so in love?_

Diary,

This is my last and final page. Now I don't know what to write. What do you write when you're done with your very own diary? Hmmm… I know! I'll get a new one and I'll…make it "Who Ever Tries To Steal Keitaro Away From Me!" And write bad things about them. … Wow. I have become more violent. Damn. Have to stop hanging around Motoko. Well, this is my last entry.

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_So in love?_

- Shinobu

(PS: I'm going to get my money and I WILL get that diary. When I do, it will be dedicated to you! Oh, and Keitaro. ^_^)


End file.
